Hijos de la Humanidad
by HimitsuNoSeb
Summary: Capítulo 2 actualizado. La vida de padres es estresante y hermosa, un verdadero desafío para dos de los hombres más importantes de la Legión de Exploración. ¿Qué pasaría si su felicidad se ve truncada por la llegada de alguien más? Los problemas apenas comienzan. Aviso: mpreg. Oc's.
1. Capítulo 1: El comienzo de un cambio

¡Hola! Bueno, principalmente esta historia es Eruri completamente, aunque se hará mención de otras posibles parejas, incluyendo a las oc's que mencionaré. Evan Smith y Keith Smith son personajes completamente creados por mi partner y yo.

Este fanfic principalmente está basado en los roles que mantengo con mi partner, así que todas las posibles cosas que vivirán Erwin y Levi, es gracias a lo que mi Levi y yo roleamos. Por ende, esto va dedicado un 100% a mi partner.

¡Larga vida al Eruri!

* * *

— ¡Erwin! Carajo… —.

El grito proveniente de la garganta del pelinegro atravesó el silencio del castillo en esa tarde silenciosa, alertando a las personas que se encontraban en el lugar.

Dentro de la gran habitación donde dormían Erwin y Levi, éste último se encontraba doblado de dolor entre las mantas, mientras intentaba regularizar su respiración. Sabía que esto sería así, el médico se lo había dicho, e incluso los síntomas de los meses anteriores se lo demostraban paulatinamente.

A sus ocho meses y medio y una enorme pancita adornando su delgado cuerpo, Levi supo que ya era hora. El estremecimiento que recorría su cuerpo no era solo por el dolor que experimentaba, sino la emoción y los nervios lo azotaban por completo, haciéndole temer.

¿Nacería bien? ¿Por qué carajos dolía tanto? ¿Dónde estaba el condenado Erwin en esos momentos, en los que él más lo necesitaba? Iban a ser padres y el rubio brillaba por su ausencia.

Que lo jodieran, lo necesitaba de inmediato.

—Puto Erwin, ven pronto… ¡Joder! Tranquilo, mocosito, patearemos el trasero de tu padre si no entra por la puta puerta en este mismo instante —.

El bebé en el vientre de Levi tenía nombre, pero su mami cariñosamente lo llamaba por apelativos que denotaban con mayor claridad su pequeñez. Quizás por el hecho de que para alguien menudo como el sargento, sentirse casi enorme lo era todo.

Y dolía. Dolía tanto que le estaba costando su orgullo no ponerse a gritar como una chica primeriza, aunque las diferencias fueran claras. Partiendo del punto que las mujeres sí tenían por donde dar a luz a los engendros. No como él, que se vería obligado a sufrir una cesárea.

Fue en el momento en el que el instinto criminal de Levi estaba en su máximo apogeo, que el rubio comandante entró a la habitación seguido de un doctor y un par de enfermeras.

Desde que su esposo cumplió los siete meses y medio que por precaución había llevado al castillo a vivir a un séquito privado de médicos que monitoreaban constantemente al menor dentro de lo que podían, pues la mayoría de las veces eran insultados y sacados de la habitación de la motita negra de odios que había desposado algún tiempo atrás.

Si no supiera que el chico Ackerman estaba por dar a luz, hubiera pensado que estaba dentro de la habitación de la chica del exorcista. O así le habría puesto a una película con tal ambiente pesado, sofocante y peligroso. El rubio conocía de sobra el carácter del pelinegro, pero eso no impidió que incluso él sintiera algo de miedo.

Si Levi solía estar de malas pulgas, un Levi adolorido era mucho peor. Y si a eso le sumaban el hecho de que estaba embarazado, cosa que aún mantenía su masculino orgullo herido, los resultados eran poco alentadores.

—Evan Ackerman Smith. Así se llamará porque tardaste mucho, imbécil… Bien que no tardaste en embarazarme, pero ahora que tu hijo nacerá, ¡Tardas mucho! Infeliz y desgraciado Erwin —. Y de seguro el pelinegro hubiera continuado con sus quejas si no fuera que se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama mientras el médico y las enfermeras lo acomodaban, sumamente afectado.

Con paso inseguro y los ojos azules bañados en preocupación, Erwin se adelantó hasta la cama para poder sujetar una de las pequeñas manos de su esposo, apretándola con suavidad y sumo cariño. No tenía mucho por hacer más que procurar que el menor encontrara calma mientas los doctores preparaban todo para el alumbramiento.

—Te amo, Levi. Nunca pensé que estaríamos en una situación así, pero me agrada… Veré con mis propios ojos como el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad se convierte en mami —. La sonrisa galante propiedad de Smith no tardó en aparecer, sabiendo que aquello era cavar su propia tumba. Aunque todo lo proveniente del menor le gustaba. Doliera o no.

El fino ceño fruncido casi en su totalidad le hizo saber que estaba en lo cierto. A penas Levi estuviera bien, lo haría pagar por esa falta de respeto. —Hijo de tu puta mad… —.

Los doctores vieron con algo de incomodidad el beso entre ambos esposos, pese a que no era nada que ellos desconocieran. Además solo habían sido contratados para atender a Levi Ackerman, no para juzgar sus gustos y su vida privada. Bien por ellos, ya que al parecer se amaban más de lo que cualquier persona externa en la legión o dentro de los muros pudiera ver.

Los labios del rubio sobre la boca del pelinegro lograron de alguna forma relajar al futuro madre e incluso estimularlo. Siempre había sido sumamente sensible en cuanto a las demostraciones de amor y pasión que tenía con su esposo, así que esta no era la excepción.

Un gemidito ahogado entre ambas bocas lujuriosas inundó la estancia, aunque aquello no hizo más que alentar en Levi las contracciones.

—Señor Smith debe abandonar la habitación… Usted no puede permanecer aquí mientras ayudamos a su esposo. Por favor, salga —.

Apenas los ojos azules se abrieron, enfrentó la asustada y transparente mirada que le dedicaba su Levi, en un silencioso ruego que no podía acatar. Por el bien de la higiene y los procedimientos médicos, dio un par de besos más al menor antes de retirarse del lugar, con un nudo enorme en su estómago.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero cada sonido proveniente de la habitación alteraba sus nervios.

No podía ni siquiera compararlo a la adrenalina que sentía cuando salían a una misión de exploración. Esto era distinto. Era abrumador, preocupante y tremendamente estresante para el comandante.

Lo preocupaba su esposo, el bebé, las habilidades bien recomendadas de los médicos y todo en general. Era esposo, amante y futuro padre, simplemente calmarse era algo que no podía hacer en ese preciso instante.

Y a pesar de saber lo fuerte que era el pelinegro, no podía evitar que su mente se llenara de miedos casi infundados.

— ¡¿C-Cómo que no respira?! ¡Es mi hijo! Malditos ineptos… Ayúdenlo o los mataré de la forma más dolorosa que puedan imaginar…—.

La voz rota y cansada de Levi le heló la sangre por completo, avivando los miedos que apenas podía contener. La desagradable sensación de vértigo lo inundó por completo.

No tardó en abrir la puerta y entrar al lugar, viendo cómo mientras una enfermera cargaba lo que era un pequeñísimo bebé en brazos, el doctor atendía la cesárea, tal vez para finalizar todo.

Elevó la mirada y notó los ojos aguados del menor, el cual era sujetado por dos chicas que apenas podían con él, aun cuando estaba bajo los efectos de la anestesia.

A grandes zancadas estuvo al lado de la enfermera que tenía al bebé en brazos, su primogénito. Su cabello era rubio como el propio, aunque no podía decir que sus ojitos fueran también como los de él. Con cuidado y sin siquiera preguntar cargó al delicado bebito, acunándolo en sus fuertes brazos.

—Lo lamento… No pudimos hacerlo respirar, señor Smith… Hicimos lo que pudimos, pero nada resultó —.

El jadeo desesperado que escapó de la boca de Levi le removió hasta el último grado de dolor que guardaba en su pecho, esperando algo que gatillara su explosión destructora.

No podía dejar de mirar al pequeño entre sus brazos, tan delicado, tan blanquito y de piel suave. Incluso su calor corporal era algo que Erwin sentía casi en el alma. No era otra cosa sino el amor entre él y su amado esposo materializado en una nueva vida. Una que apenas pudo sobrevivir un par de segundos en el mundo cruel en el que ellos vivían. Y sin duda lo lamentaba. Lamentaba tener que hacer pasar a Levi por una situación como ésta, teniendo que ver como nuevamente perdía a alguien más, una personita que ésta vez estaba mucho más arraigada a su ser.

—Quiero verlo… Erwin, quiero conocer a Evan —. Nunca antes la voz de su esposo le había sonado tan suave y frágil, casi a nada de romperse como si del material más delicado se tratara. Era lógico, pues era una madre cuyo bebé no había alcanzado a disfrutar.

Con lentitud comenzó a acercarse al menor sobre la cama, negándose a soltar a la criaturita que cubría con tanto amor y dolor. Era extasiante ver su bonito rostro tan tranquilo y apacible, como si solo durmiera.

Apenas estuvo a un costado de Levi se inclinó y le enseñó al pequeñito rubio, aunque la voz agitada del médico robó nuevamente su atención.

— ¡Esperen! Hay otro… Hay otro bebé —.

Fue cosa de un momento en el que las acciones del doctor y las enfermeras le robaron el aliento.

Un par de segundos más y lo que llenó la habitación fue un estridente y algo rabioso llanto de bebé que hizo saltar a su corazón. A diferencia del bebé rubio entre sus brazos, el cabello del recién nacido era de un tono tan negro como el de Levi mismo, siendo el vivo retrato de éste.

—Un polizón… Teníamos un polizón en la nave, Erwin… De haber sabido que eran dos, habríamos pensado ambos en un nuevo nombre… Ve con él, quiero a mi otro bebé —. Un sollozo dentro de la habitación por parte de una de las enfermeras lo hizo sonreír con dolor y calma. No preguntó nada, ni tampoco quiso decir algo más antes de entregarle a su esposo el bebito muerto. Por otra parte, su recién nacido pelinegro no dejaba de llorar con estruendo, teniendo sus manitas empuñadas.

—Evan y Keith Smith Ackerman, Erwin… Esos son sus nombres… Mis bebés son los más bonitos del mundo, ¿No crees? Solo que Evan no quiere despertar, es un perezoso como tú —.

A pesar de que el bebé recién nacido entre sus brazos lo llenaba de calor, parte de su alma estaba sumida en un frío poco dichoso.

La ternura con la que su esposo acunaba al rubiecito le estrujaba el alma. Besó su frentecita, le tomó las manitos y le dio todo aquel amor que el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad era capaz de dar. Ese que no muchos conocían, pero que era tan latente como el deseo que éste tenía de vivir. Era su bebito después de todo, estuviera en la situación que estuviera.

Se sentó a su lado mientras aún el doctor limpiaba y cerraba la herida en el vientre de Levi, teniendo al efusivo bebé polizón a un costado de Evan. No fue sino hasta que ambas manitas de los bebés se tocaron que el llanto cesó. Gracias a eso pudo notar que los ojos de Keith eran grises como los de su esposo.

Y no fue solo eso lo que sucedió, sino que fue el hecho de que el rubiecito abriera los ojos en brazos de Levi, lo que provocó asombro en general.

No hubo llanto, solo dos pares de ojos de bebé sobre cada esposo del matrimonio Smith-Ackerman.

Mientras los ojos de Keith se posaban sobre los azules de su padre, los azules ojos de Evan miraban los grises de Levi. Un cuadro perfecto, lleno de amor y sensaciones variadas por montones.

Aquel que se creía perdido, volvió a la vida…

Levi y Erwin por fin eran padres…

Y para los médicos, no era más que otro enigma el que se sumaba a la lista de cosas sin explicación, aunque para Levi todo era claro…

Eran sus hijos y de Erwin, sangre de su sangre y fortaleza de su alma... Hijos de la maltratada humanidad.

* * *

— **Notas Finales:**

Asdf espero que no hayan sufrido tanto como yo. Amo a Levi, pero eso fue necesario en honor a lo difícil que debe ser dar a luz niños /3.

Y bueno, cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia, no duden en expresarla.

Ya pronto verán que Levi, si bien es mal hablado, es una de las mamis más lindas de todo el fandom de Shingeki no kyojin.


	2. Capítulo 2: Problemas a la vista

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:** Un nuevo personaje aparece, chan chan chaaaan, mientras que la hermosa vida de padres de Erwin y Levi se ve asaltada en problemas Dx

Bueno, sin más que decir, aquí va el capítulo.

* * *

Ya habían pasado cosa de seis meses luego de aquel acontecimiento que cambió totalmente la vida del comandante de la Legión de Exploración y del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

Por más que se los hubieran dicho mil veces, nunca nadie hubiera alcanzado a relatar los enormes cambios que un bebé traía dentro de un hogar. O en este caso, dos bebés. Mellizos. Llorones. Que hacían popó y necesitaban grandes cantidades de atención y leche.

Las ojeras usuales en Levi cada vez estaban más marcadas, y aunque Erwin había pedido vacaciones temporales para dedicarse completamente a los primeros días de vida de sus hijos, no daban a vasto. Y ambos estaban lo suficientemente cansados como para lucir como cadáveres ambulantes. Lo único bueno de la situación, era que los bebés estaban cada día más lindos y sin necesidades, cosa que los dos adultos procuraban cubrir por completo.

Ya fuera por la amistad que los tres se profesaban, o por el mero hecho de que esta situación era digna de recordar, la autoproclamada madrina de los mellizos había comenzado a vivir en el castillo, poniendo aún más de cabeza todo cuanto rodeaba a los bebés.

El comandante agradecía a Hanji, pero habían muchas veces en las que debía controlar a su esposo para que no diese de baja a la mujer de cabellos castaños. Pero bueno, ella misma se buscaba sus propios males.

Y aunque el pelinegro quisiera negarlo, la presencia de la mujer que les ayudaba en todo, era indispensable. Y aquel día en el que no se encontraba, sentía que perdería la cabeza.

— ¡Erwin! Ven aquí, carajo. ¿Acaso te dormiste, desgraciado? —. Bueno, estaba de más decir que las palabras dulces que algunas veces salían de la boquita del pelinegro, ahora estaban dirigidas únicas y exclusivamente a los bebitos que descansaban sobre la cama.

Pero de la forma en que fuera, seguiría amando a su Levi.

—Aquí vengo, por favor no grites —. Mientras el rubio entraba a la habitación con la leche para los pequeños, se quedó observando la imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos azules.

Ambos bebés estaban sobre la cama sentaditos entre almohadones, con sus dulces caritas sonrientes mientras su madre de cabellos negros les sujetaba las manitas, estando de espaldas al comandante.

Si bien ambos eran demasiado pequeños como para decir algo certero, el padre de familia era capaz de decir que de ambos, el bebé de cabellos negros era más parecido a Levi de lo que cualquiera pudiera decir.

Claramente eso era bueno, aunque muchas veces había sentido un escalofrío al mirar el ceño fruncido del bebé, el cual poseía la mirada de bebé más fuerte que él había visto en toda su vida. Los inteligentes y agresivos ojos de Keith, intimidaban a muchos, incluyendo a su padre.

Por otro lado, Evan, el rubiecito, cada día parecía lucir más como el predilecto de Levi. No era como si hiciera una diferencia entre los hijos de ambos, pero la mirada protectora del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad solía estar dirigida con mayor aprehensión hacia Evan Smith.

Ni siquiera a Hanji le permitía tener pleno contacto con el menor.

Volviendo a la realidad al escuchar los balbuceos del rubiecito, se acercó a la cama con lentitud, entregando una de las mamaderas a Levi, quien de seguro querría alimentar a su pequeño sol.

Por su parte cruzó miradas con Keith, el cual estiró los brazos hacia él. En los labios del comandante se dibujó una sonrisa antes de cargar al bebito, al cual acomodó en su amplio pecho, semi-recostado.

—Provecho, mini-Levi… Abre la boquita —. El bebé no tardó en abrir la boca y sujetar el artefacto que contenía la leche que lo alimentaría, aunque sus ojos seguían fijos en los de su padre, casi como si le reclamara por la forma en la que había sido llamado.

—He, ¿Acaso al polizón le molesta que le digan mini yo? Deberías estar orgulloso, mocosito… ¿Verdad, pollito mío? —. La manera en la que Levi cargó al bebé rubio enterneció a Erwin, el cual sonrió y apretujó más entre sus brazos a Keith.

—Vamos, no lo molestes, Levi... Es sólo un bebé pequeño e inocente que no sabe lo que dices. Por cierto, encontré un soldado dispuesto a venir a hacerte compañía… Quisiera que lo conozcas, de hecho, dijo que hoy vendría… No muchos están dispuestos a venir a ayudarnos con los niños, así que espero que sea de ayuda y que lo aceptes, obvio. Su nombre es Anue Leonhardt —.

Era la primera vez que se oía ese nombre dentro del castillo Smith-Ackerman, aunque algo decía que no sería la única vez que oirían esas letras que conformaban el nombre de una persona.

—Sólo espero que no sea una mierda… Estoy dispuesto a darle una semana de prueba, Erwin. Si encuentro que no es suficiente para que esté aquí, se irá fuera, ¿Oíste? Bueno, si es que soporta estar a mi lado una semana —. La malicia con la que las palabras salieron de labios del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, lo hizo sonreír.

Un poco de ayuda en esos momentos no estaría mal. Levi ansiaba comenzar a entrenar un poco, y no todo podía quedar en manos de Hanji la loca.

La última vez que ésta había quedado a cargo de los bebés, por alguna razón que ambos no querían recordar, sus bebés habían quedado mudos por un par de horas.

Levi casi había asesinado a la mujer, mientras que Erwin no dejaba de buscar una manera de devolverles la voz a los pequeños. Ese día sin duda había sido horrible, ya que tuvieron que estar con los ojos fijos en los mellizos, tan sólo para saber si es que lloraban o no.

—Bien. Espero que por fin sea el indicado —.

A Levi algo le decía que no lo sería, pero no era un pensamiento que nunca antes hubiera tenido, así que no presentó mayor sospecha a su instinto de cazador.

Como madre de los pequeños no quería tener a nadie encima que los tocara, pero no le quedaba otra opción. La limpieza del castillo estaba a cargo de las mucamas, pero nunca alcanzarían a llegar al extremo de limpieza que quería el pelinegro. No tenía deseos ni siquiera de mirar la sala, o de seguro se acriminaría en contra del desgraciado que apareciera primero frente a sus ojos.

* * *

—Señor Smith, alguien lo busca en la sala. Dice que viene para conocer al señor Ackerman… —. La voz de la mucama le indicó al alto hombre que el soldado al que esperaba, había llegado.

Con suavidad depositó al durmiente Keith sobre la cama, justo al lado de un muy durmiente Evan.

Levi los cubrió a ambos con una mantita azul cielo, acariciándolos a ambos antes de colocar algunos almohadones que los rodearan para evitar que rodaran y cayeran de la cama.

Ser precavido ante todo, ese era el lema del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

—Si no me agrada, puede irse a la mierda, Erwin... ¿Está claro? —. Haber visto a sus bebés dormir tan relajados, le indicó que no quería a cualquiera que viniera a molestarlos y que no supiera como cuidarlos. Sólo él y Erwin sabían.

Empuñando sus manos, siguió a su fornido esposo hasta la sala, donde se supone que esperaba el sujeto que venía por el puesto de trabajo.

¿Quién en su sano juicio cambiaría la vida de soldado por cuidar a los hijos de dos de los hombres más importantes dentro de la Legión de exploración? Sólo un cobarde que le teme a los titanes podría cambiar las expediciones y el cuidado de la humanidad por vivir dentro de un castillo, lo suficientemente a salvo como para estar tranquilo cada día de su vida.

Eso era suficiente como para ganarse el desprecio de Levi.

— ¡Comandante Erwin! Buenas tardes —.

La voz ajena inundó los oídos de Levi, provocándole un grado insoportable de molestia. Sus salvajes ojos metalizados se dirigieron al sujeto dueño de la voz que inundó la sala, medio asesinándolo con la mirada.

De cabello rubio como el sol, piel pálida y suave a la vista, lo que más resaltaba del chico eran sus refulgentes ojos azules, inteligentes y misteriosos como los de Erwin, pero con una gota de maldad que fácilmente podía ser confundida con inocencia.

Ese tipo de personas le provocaban náuseas. Las detestaba.

Además, el tonito con el que se refirió a su esposo, lo molestó demasiado, aunque no, no eran celos.

En silencio fue testigo de cómo el soldado se le arrimaba a su hombre, intentando llamar su atención con aquellos gestos que le provocaron repulsión. ¿Quería cuidar a sus hijos? ¡Patrañas! De seguro querría meterse en la cama del comandante de la legión, algo que no permitiría ni en sus putos sueños.

—Tch, ¿Acaso estoy pintado, mocoso de mierda? —. Aquello fue un silencioso 'aléjate de mi esposo, perra', palabras que reprimió apretando su quijada.

De inmediato vio como el rubio menor lo miraba de medio lado con una sonrisa en la cual no pudo identificar los motivos ocultos que de seguro tenía.

—Oh, capitán Ackerman, no lo vi —.

Lo mataría. No cabía duda.

—Levi, mi amor, este es Anue Leonhardt, el soldado del que te hablé… Anue, de seguro conoces a mi esposo, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad —. La forma en la que la copia del capitán américa se apartó del chico y acudió a un lado del pelinegro, complació sutilmente al orgullo de Levi.

Casi había sentido la necesidad de burlarse del mocoso, pero no era alguien lo suficientemente importante como para refregarle en la cara que Erwin Smith sólo era suyo.

—Mucho gusto, heichou, creo que nunca antes tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo en persona… No sabe las ganas que tenía de verlo… Usted es muy famoso dentro del resto de los soldados, aunque bueno, el comandante Smith también lo es —.

Erwin y sus putas malas ideas…

* * *

Casi dos meses habían pasado desde que el soldado Leonhardt comenzó a vivir en el castillo de la familia Smith, y si bien era un buen aporte cuidando a los pequeños, algunas actitudes del joven molestaban a Erwin.

No quería ser perseguido, ni nada, pero cada vez era más acosado por Anue, quien le lanzaba indirectas que lo incomodaban por completo. Muchas veces quiso llamarle la atención, pero el chico manipulaba la situación de forma tal que Erwin quedaba como el necesitado de atención.

Bueno, mientras sus pequeños estuvieran bien, no podía quejarse, pues hasta Levi hubo aceptado parcialmente al Leonhardt dentro de las paredes de su hogar.

Lo que ambos no sabían, eran las costumbres algo perturbadas que el niñero tomaba con los bebés cuando ninguno de los padres lo veía.

Si bien sonaba ridículo, les insultaba de manera cruel, argumentando que no eran más que un par de bastardos engendrados por una prostituta. Más bien, todo aquello era dirigido con odio hacia el pobre de Keith.

¿El motivo? Lucía igual que su madre.

— ¿Qué miras, mocoso asqueroso? Oh, no, no me mires con esa expresión, que me recuerdas a Levi. ¿Acaso no pudiste ser rubio como tu hermanito? Si fueras como él, no serías rechazado… Cuando ni tú, ni tu madre existan, nadie nunca sospechará que Evan no es mi hijo... Tu padre y yo somos rubios, así que seremos la familia perfecta… Aunque ya estoy aburriéndome de esperar. La madre de ustedes debe morir pronto, y cuando lo haga, el comandante será mío… —. Con el placer de oír llorar a los bebés, le acarició el cabello al rubio con delicadeza. El pelinegro, por su parte, estaba abandonado en la cama, escuchando todas las palabras que salían de boca del chico que los cuidaba.

Iba a seguir pronunciando palabras cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver a una mujer madura de cabello negro, la cual solía encargarse del orden en el castillo.

Pobre mujer, había escuchado todo.

—El señor Smith y el señor Ackerman se enterarán de esto… Usted no es apto para cuidar de los pequeños amos… Le pediré que se retire de inmediato —. La mujer avanzó dentro de la habitación para calmar al bebé pelinegro, mas una mano en su cabello la detuvo.

Anue había dejado a Evan sobre la cama, el cual se unió al llanto de su mellizo.

La sirvienta apenas pudo quejarse cuando una daga fue puesta contra su mejilla, enterrándose lo suficiente como para dejar salir una hilera de sangre.

—Mira, perra… No permitiré que nadie se meta en mi camino, ¿Entiendes? No es algo que una simple humana como tú vaya a evitar... ¿Tanto amor le tienes al enano ese? —. Teniendo de música de fondo el llanto de ambos niños, clavó el cuchillo en el vientre de la mujer, el cual rasgó sin una gota de compasión.

El cuerpo laxo de la sirvienta cayó al piso en un sonido sordo, manchando el piso de sangre.

—Oh por dios… —. La nueva voz llamó la atención del rubio, el cual tras emitir una pequeña sonrisa, elevó la daga amenazante.

Quizás sus planes debían adelantarse. Bueno, al menos se desharía de algo que luego sería una molestia.

Sin piedad alguna corrió en pos de la nueva sirvienta, dejando un torrente de sangre por todo el castillo, pertenecientes a cada una de las personas que ahí trabajaban.

No había sido su afán el de convertirse en un asesino de humanos, pero ya que no tuvo opción, se adaptó a la situación.

Ya luego Erwin le agradecería lo mucho que le había ayudado, aunque por el momento iría por los bebés. Era hora de dar su golpe maestro.

* * *

—Vamos, Erwin… Quiero volver con Evan y Keith. De seguro están sucios por culpa de ese mocoso al que contrataste —.

El pelinegro se removió entre los brazos de su esposo dentro del despacho de éste, mientras aún era besado.

Hace mucho no tenían sexo en el trabajo, por lo que esa tarde había sido realmente placentera. La expresión relajada del capitán lo decía todo.

—Bien, vamos, también los extraño… ¿Crees que a causa de lo de hoy, les demos un hermanito? —. Con una sonrisa rodeó al más bajito antes de salir de la oficina, dirigiéndose por los caballos de ambos para volver.

—Jódete, cabrón… Como tú no los das a luz, te es fácil decirlo, sin duda eres un aprovechado de mier… —.

El grito lejano de titán les heló la sangre a ambos, provocando que incluso los caballos detuvieran su trote y se alzaran asustados.

¿Titanes dentro de los muros, cerca del bosque en el que se encontraba el castillo?

Eso era realmente imposible, mas aquello no esperarían para comprobarlo.

Golpeando a sus caballos para obligarlos a correr, se lanzaron en pos de su hogar, enormemente preocupados por el bienestar de sus hijos.

* * *

Cuando los adultos llegaron a los terrenos del castillo, el llanto de un bebé se dejó oír entre el ruido de los cascos de los caballos al correr.

El pecho de ambos se comprimió, aunque no fue sino Levi el que gritó a su caballo, sintiendo en las entrañas que aquel sonido familiar pertenecía a uno de sus pequeños. Y no se equivocaba.

En el frente del castillo, sobre una precaria manta de color marrón, se encontraba Keith llorando, el cual no encontraba consuelo, ni mucho menos alguien que silenciara su llanto ahogado.

— ¡Keith! Mi bebé... ¡Erwin! ¡¿Qué carajos pasa?! ¡¿Por qué mierda está él aquí afuera?! Los mataré a todos… Malditos ineptos hijos de puta… Joder, tranquilo —. El pequeño fue estrechado de inmediato al pecho de Levi, mientras que éste sentía el peso de la preocupación sobre su cuerpo.

Ver así a su hijo le dolió, aunque las ganas de cometer asesinato sobre quienes fuera lo dominó por completo.

Algo húmedo tras la espalda de su pequeño llamó la atención de los padres de éste.

Con un mal sabor en la boca, el capitán levantó la mano para corroborar que eso era lo que más se temía: sangre.

Con desesperación revisó al bebé, sintiendo algo de alivio al notar que no estaba herido. Sólo algo helado y asustado.

Un mal presentimiento se posó sobre los padres de familia en cuanto miraron hacia dentro del castillo, cuyas puertas estaban abiertas.

—Erwin… ¿Qué ocurre…? —.

El rubio fue el primero en entrar, viendo casi en shock como todos y cada uno de los sirvientes se encontraban muertos sobre el piso, adornando el lugar como una película de terror, o en el peor de los casos, como los campos del exterior cuando salían a una misión.

—Levi, no entres. Ve por ayuda y un par de soldados, yo… —.

La voz de su esposo no le dejó continuar, cayendo en cuenta el también de algo que antes no habían notado.

—Evan… Maldición, Erwin, ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EVAN?! —.

Del bebé rubio no había ni la más mínima señal.

Y Levi sintió en su alma el peso de volver a perderlo, solo que ahora no lo tenía en frente.

No sabía dónde carajos estaba su pequeño, aunque no tardó en enhilar cabos sueltos.

Había notado la fijación del soldado por su hijo rubio. Sabía de sobra que Anue gustaba de Erwin.

El cadáver de Anue no estaba por ningún lado…

Sólo alguien capacitado podría haber matado a los sirvientes mientras ellos no estaban…

—Ese malnacido tiene a Evan… Lo mataré... ¡Lo mataré! —.

El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad dio un paso dispuesto a ir por su caballo, cuando las náuseas lo asaltaron.

Apenas conteniéndolas, apretujó con suavidad a Keith entre sus brazos mientras su vista se nublaba de pronto.

¿Qué ocurría?

Un sollozo escapó de sus labios, causado por la enorme presión que casi hizo reventar su corazón.

Tenía mucho miedo cuando los brazos posesivos y protectores de su esposo lo rodearon. Quería actuar de inmediato, pero sus piernas temblaron con temor.

Y ya que desahogarse no cambiaría mucho las cosas, de los ojos de Levi Ackerman escaparon un sinfín de lágrimas.

Su bebé… Su pequeño bebé había sido secuestrado.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** ¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinan? Bueno, yo sufrí un montón, pero es parte de la historia uwu

Anue Leonhardt es algo así como un pariente directo de Annie xD. Es un personaje muy complicado y perturbado mentalmente, aunque yo lo amo (L). Es completa propiedad de mi Morita, quien también es la creadora de Keith Smith Ackerman. Anue es el genderbend de la chica titán, así que por eso es rubio de los ojos azules. Más adelante verán que tiene mucho más en común con su antecesora, Annie.

Ambos son expertos en crear problemas.

Gracias a los que lo hayan leído, de verdad. .lll.

Hola.


End file.
